Love and Friendship at First Bite
by IAmStoryteller
Summary: A series of short one-shots set in the Black Clover Culinary AU, takes places in a variety of times including: pre- and during Fate-FULL Encounter, during Heartburn, post-Heartburn, PART 4 of 4 Culinary AU
1. Asta's First Job

Fifteen-year-old Asta Black sighed as he exited his fifth job interview. He pulled out the paper with the list of places that hired fifteen- and sixteen-year-olds for easy part-time jobs (for like 10 hours a week). His group home guardian was very insistent that Asta get one to help with his excessive energy.

Did Asta really want to spend a Saturday getting rejection after rejection from meaningless jobs as busboys and dishwashers? Unfortunately most places did not want to hire some orphan foster kid. No, he really didn't, but as he checked McKing's fast food place off the list, he realized that he had only one option left.

_The Black Bulls Bar and Grill_ was both a family restaurant during the day and a rowdy bar at night. He knew the reputation of the Black Bulls from their mild success on CloTube. Asta really admired the creativity of the group of amateur chefs under the famous Yami, who studied under Julius Novachrono. They had a busboy position available for a few nights and weekends.

He eventually found himself at the location. The place was sort of rundown looking and it was open, but not busy, so Asta braced himself and entered the Black Bulls Bar and Grill. There he found a pink-haired woman at the bar. And she was the only one in the front bar and restaurant area.

"Oooh, are you a customer," she cheered at the sight of Asta.

It was then Asta recognized her—she was Vanessa Enoteca, the self-proclaimed Drink Queen of the Black Bulls. He knew that she ran the bar side of the establishment. She was exactly like she was on her videos, but he didn't actually expect her to wear such revealing clothing. Face slightly flush, Asta said with all his bravado, "No! I'm here for the busboy position."

Vanessa titled her head and smiled. "Oh, I see. We haven't been able to keep one of those in a long time and all of us hate cleaning." She climbed over the bar in a swift motion that shouldn't be possible for a chronic day-drinker and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here, you go, kiddo. Fill this application out? I'm assuming that you're still high school. Did they give you approval for working papers?"

"Yeah, I have all the paperwork," said Asta, going over to the bar. He was prepared as this was the sixth application he had to fill out today.

"Sit, fill it out and then we'll talk, k?"

Asta nodded. He sat down, took his pen and paperwork out (wrinkled from folding and sticking in his pocket haphazardly). He went to work, while Vanessa wandered off.

Once he was finished, he felt a looming presence behind him.

"So, you think you can handle being a busboy in this place," Yami asked, arms crossed, and Asta had to admit he was slightly intimidated by the big man.

"Yes, sir," said Asta, jumping up to stand. "I'm good at cleaning!"

Yami let out an amused huff and he took Asta's application from his hands and skimmed it. Asta nervously waited to see what the infamous chef would say. After a moment, Yami said, "Alright, you start tomorrow, at 8am-10am, to clean up the place before lunch rush."

"Wha?! Really?!"

Yami snorted. "Yeah, we really need someone to clean, we all hate it, so don't be late. And Finral told me to tell you to bring your documents to finish filling out paperwork so you get paid. This you're number on here?"

"Yeah, it's my cell," said Asta.

"Good, I'll give it to Finral and he can give you specifics," said Yami. "Welcome to the Black Bulls, kid. Good luck. You're gonna need it."


	2. Hidden

"Hey, delinquent biker boy," said Sol, slapping Magna good-naturedly on the back, and shoving a beer bottle in his face. "What's got you off kilter?"

"Nothin'," muttered Magna, taking the offered drink.

Sol raised an eyebrow and sat on the stool next to Magna in the Black Bulls Bar and Grill, it was Wednesday night, meaning that it was the slowest night for the place. "You're other half is AWOL today huh? What did Luck do now? Or rather what did you say to him to piss him off?"

Luck and Magna had been friends since their middle school days; both a little insane and both great chefs. They started to work for Yami during high school and had their own series of videos on the Black Bulls Experience ClouTube channel these days, which were popular with certain crowds of viewers. It was safe to admit that Luck was Magna's best friend and rival.

The friend part was the issue in these last few months.

While Asta had his own boy troubles these days with the pretty boy over at the Golden Dawn (because of course the person that Asta would fall for would be a prodigy), Magna was mulling over his own love life trouble. Because, you see, he had gone and realized that he was in love with his best friend.

His best friend Luck who was pulling a disappearing act recently and not telling Magna anything. Magna tried to get Luck to tell him why he was being so secretive but Luck said it was nothing and not to worry about it with that carefree smile on his face.

"Oooh, that bad," said Sol, sympathetically. "So tell Big Sis Sol what happened and maybe I can help."

"One—never call yourself my Big Sis again, you goddamn Amazonian woman. Two—the only one that I would ever call my Big Sis, if I were forced, would be Miss Vanessa. Three—how can you help? You are dense as a brick, sometimes, Sol," said Magna, annoyed.

"At least I have a girlfriend, you know," said Sol, grinning. "Finally realized that you and that crazy lunatic are meant for each other, I see."

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about," shouted Magna, face turning red in a mixture of embarrassment and rage.

"Oh, Sol, don't tease the poor virgin delinquent so much," laughed Vanessa, tipsy from all the drinks that the customers bought her throughout the evening.

Sol burst out laughing and Vanessa giggled good-naturedly.

Magna snapped, "Don't call me that, you half-naked demon women!"

Even though he was annoyed with their teasing, he still stayed a few more hours until he gave up and wandered back to his apartment, which he shared with Luck. He unlocked the apartment door to find Luck already in the kitchen. They lived in a rough part of town, so they always locked the door.

"Magna, you're home," said Luck, cheerfully, cooking away at some sort of stew in the crockpot (one that seen better days). "How was Sol?"

"Annoying as ever," said Magna. "Where were you?"

"Ah," said Luck, shrugging.

Magna snorted. "Luck."

"I'vebeengoingtoaherapistandfoundoutthatI'mbipolarandtheyarestartingmeonsomemedicine," said Luck, all in one breathe.

Magna opened his mouth to respond, because he was well-versed in Luck's way of blurting out things. "You've been going to a therapist? Is this why you've been disappearing recently?"

Luck hopped from one foot to another, one of his little eccentricities to help him calm down. "Um, yeah, I noticed that my bad days were getting worse and worse and I just…don't want to feel that way anymore."

Magna let out a sigh of a relief. "Thank the Gods, I thought you went to the underground fighting clubs again." Luck liked to get into fights and while Magna liked a good fight now and then, Luck really got into them back when and worried everyone to know end when he came home bloodied and bruised.

To be honest, he was glad that Luck was telling him this news. He knew that mental health issues were hard to talk about, even with your closest friends and family.

"You're okay with this," Luck questioned quietly.

"Luck, I'm not going to make fun of you for having a mental health problem," said Magna, frowning. "I'm glad that you told me."

Luck smiled. "Thanks, just don't tell anyone else, right now. I mean, Yami knows because I needed to the time off and it was Finral who suggested but no one else knows."

"Course, man," said Magna.

"You're my best friend and I don't want to keep things from you," said Luck, pleased. "You hungry I made my everything-except-the-kitchen-sink stew!"

Magna grinned at the challenge. "Hell yeah!"

He liked being in Luck's confidence more than anything and right now, Magna knew that he had to support Luck.

"Cool, I did put a lot of spices in it though, so hope you won't die!"

Magna just laughed.


	3. Useful

Finesse Calmreich felt like she was absolutely completely useless. She can't cook, no matter how much she tried. She was not good at cleaning. She got sick far too often. She always caused Finral so much trouble, the kind-hearted soul that he was never complained once. She was four years older than Finral, but she always felt like she should be the one to care for him.

And of course, she never expected to fall in love with him. And she never expected to be warmly welcomed by the Black Bulls, especially after she had a public falling out with her uncle (who had been her guardian and wanted her to marry Finral's younger brother Langris for some political arrangement). Her uncle also happened to be the mayor of Clover City and pseudo-rivals with Julius Novachrono, who had done more for the city as a popular chef than her uncle.

Finral was kind enough to let Finesse stay with him, after she left her uncle's care, until she figured out what she was going to do for money. Originally, she was going to get a job and go out on her own, but she did had delicate health and she had no practical skills to aid her in finding a job.

She was considering going to school for something like paralegal or administration.

"You're so cute, Finesse," said Finral, smiling gently at her. He was in his own state of disbelief sometimes she knew because of his massive insecurities when it came to his little brother's prodigal cooking abilities. "I told you not to worry about anything."

"But I want to help," said Finesse, determined. "Can I help you with anything at the Black Bulls?"

They were eating dinner, courtesy of leftovers from whatever the special was at the bar and grill and with Asta as the sous-chefs, it was extra tasty, in Finral's small apartment. He called it small, she called it cozy.

Finral said, "I mean, I guess I do have some number crunching to do. God knows Yami couldn't be bothered to do it."

"Yes, I can do that! I'm good at numbers," said Finesse, clapping her hands together, excited.

Finral blushed. "You're so cute! Remember that my friends are loud and obnoxious, so don't pay them no mind. They are good people though."

Finesse giggled. "You love them."

"Yeah, yeah, pains in my neck that they are."

"And yet, you take care of them and everything so well, Finral," said Finesse. "I'm so proud of you."

Finral blushed again. "Well, you always believed in me, so thanks. And we'll go and work at the office stuff tomorrow. I'll thank you for your help in advance."

Finesse beamed a big smile. "You're the sweetest!"


	4. Opening Night

"Sir, are you really crying right now," asked Marx, coming towards Julius.

Julius Novachrono just cut the ribbon at the opening ceremony of his new restraint, his baby, KING, and he was just so happy. It was the soft opening for the high-society people, but they would be open for business tomorrow. Julius left his kitchen at the moment in the capable hands of William Vangeance and the rest of his sous-chefs.

He had to mingle, but everyone was enjoying the food. He painstakingly made the menu and the specials menu to have some new every day but also some dishes consistent.

"Sir, go get check on the kitchen, I've got the front," said Marx.

"Certainly, Marx, thank you," said Julius, softly. He made his way to the kitchen to find a familiar and comforting sight. Yami and Jack were bickering. Charlotte was muttering under her breathe about idiots. Dorothy fell asleep. There was some tension with William and the rest, but when Julius entered, everyone went to attention and went back to doing what they were supposed to be doing.

Julius never minded the petty arguments, as long as everyone got their food done for the guests. He knew that the sous-chefs he picked from high and low were going to go on and make the best food in the city. Everyone had their strengths and weaknesses. And this group were an insane group from a variety of backgrounds, but they worked well together and under pressure.

"Alright, let's give it all our, everyone and have an amazing night. We want the entire city talking about our food!"

"Yes, CHEF!"


	5. Comfort

Zora woke up at the sound of the door opening, but refused to open his eyes until he was sure that he wanted to be awake because he was not in the mood to deal with his overall cheerful father today. He just got off a long-shift at the Black Bulls Bar and Grill, failing miserably to wrangle the annoyances that were his friends as Yami was helping Julius out at KING that evening.

"I know you're awake, hun," said the loving voice of Zora's boyfriend Kirsch. There were two people that had the key to his apartment—Kirsch, his boyfriend, and Zora's dad, Zara.

"Hey, babe," said Zora, deciding to open his eyes, smirking up at his boyfriend as Kirsch took off his very expensive shoes at the door. "Thought you were doing a video with Levi tonight?"

"Pah, Levi is on my list, Zora," said Kirsch, dramatically huffing.

Zora shook his head, used to the weird friendship between Kirsch and Levi, who were way too alike sometimes and only got along half the time. "What he'd do now?"

"How dare he flirt with my beloved baby sister," complained Kirsch, plopping himself on the couch. He draped himself over Zora, clinging in a hug. "And you know what's worse? Mimosa flirted back."

Zora rolled his eyes but patted the handsome blond on the head, slightly patronizing and mostly sincere. "Mimosa is a grown woman and can make her own decisions about who she wants to date or not or flirt with or not. Please don't be like Gauche. I worry for Marie's future boyfriends' lives. Please take Levi off your shit-list, because I know that Dorothy will have your heads tomorrow if you don't get a video ready for the next upload."

"You're right, as always," said Kirsch, with a sigh. "Thanks for letting me complain. How was work?"

"Sucked as usual, especially after Asta left for the day," said Zora, sighing.

Then, Zora's stomach grumbled.

Kirsch sat up in an instant and crossed his arms, perfectly done eyebrow raised at Zora. "Did you forget to eat again?"

"Ahh, maybe," replied Zora, "I was too busy and forgot."

Kirsch leaned over and kissed Zora on the forehead. "No worries, I shall make you some delicious and healthy food to recharge you after your long day!"

"No tofu," said Zora, his one and only demand.

"Of course, I know what you like," said Kirsch. He went off into Zora's kitchen.

Zora never expected Kirsch and him to work out in a romantic relationship, especially after their rough first meeting, but Zora was glad that they did because even if he didn't say it a lot, he appreciated and loved Kirsch for being a caring and good boyfriend.

"My love, pray tell why do you have no food in your fridge," called Kirsch, slightly scolding.

Zora replied. "I may have forgot to go food shopping too."

Kirsch came back into the living room and shook his head, arms crossed again. "Get up, put your shoes on, we are grocery shopping _right now._"

"Yes, dear."

"Sarcasm duly noted, Zora, come up, up shoes on," said Kirsch, grabbing Zora by the arms and yanking him up.

"Fine, fine, but let's stop for something to eat, now that I remembered that I'm hungry."

"No pizza or burgers," said Kirsch.

"We can go to that fancy café place you like since it's on the way," replied Zora.

Kirsch smiled softly. "Alright, sounds good. But then, we're stocking your fridge. I think I should start making you some meals, since you're forget too many times…"

Zora rolled his eyes, as he slid on his shoes, while Kirsch put his own shoes on. "You really don't have to, Kirsch, it's fine. I'll try to remember more."

"I'll text you reminders to eat."

"Yes, dear."

Kirsch grumbled. "Let's go, you hot mess."

"But I'm your hot mess."

"True, I do love you for some reason."

"Aw, thanks, love you too, babe."


	6. YUNOASU VLOG MOVING IN TOGETHER

CLOTUBE VIDEO TRASNCRIPT

"YUNOASU VLOG: MOVING IN TOGETHER"  
Presented by Charmy Pappitson, Vanessa Enoteca and Mimosa Vermillion

MIMOSA: Here we all are helping Asta and Yuno move into their new apartment together. It's been a day so far. What say you Charmy, Vanessa?

VANESSA: It's been so boring. Yuno and Asta are dang domestic these days, its sickening (takes a drink)

(From behind the camera) FINRAL: Ladies, this is really weird that we are making a vlog about Yuno and Asta's relationship. I see Yuno death-glaring us.

(Turns the camera to show Yuno staring dead-eyed at the four of them) YUNO: If you have time to play, you have time get our things put away. Are Asta and I not making you guys' dinner tonight, after all?

MIMOSA: You're so mean.

VANESSA: Asta, you're boyfriend's being mean to us.

(Turns camera to find short-tank Asta carrying four boxes up the stairs) ASTA (Screaming): HELP OR YOU GET NO FOOD!

CHARMY (Bursts into tears and wails): Asta, no, I'm sorry. I'll help. (Charmy runs after Asta, who was carrying all the linens up to the closets)

(Finral turns the camera towards him, grinning sheepishly) FINRAL: To be fair, I did help carry the sofa and chairs in, so I think I'm safe.

VANESSA and MIMOSA: Traitor!

(Suddenly Zora appears and lightly kicks both Mimosa and Vanessa on the rear-ends) ZORA: Get your shit together ladies, I have a hot date with my boyfriend tonight and I don't want to cancel.

MIMOSA: EW! I forgot that you're dating Kirsch!

VANESSA: Damnit, Zora, my ass is one of my best features, how dare you touch it without buying me a drink first?

ZORA (Smirks scarily, in editor Finral's opinion): I don't care. Hot date with my equally hot boyfriend, move ladies. (Mimosa makes one heck of a face here)

ASTA (from upstairs): CHARMY, STOP CRYING YOU CAN HAVE FOOD, PLEASE LET'S JUST GET THIS DONE!

YUNO: I'm surrounded by idiots.

(Editor Finral—yeah, this was a long day)


	7. YunoAsu 5th wedding anniversary

Asta sighed and got a smell of freshly baked food. It woke him up immediately for his slumber. The other half of the bed was empty, meaning that Yuno got up early to make breakfast. Asta quickly looked at the time. It was only 6am and they needed to be at their restaurant CLOVER LEAVES at 8am to get ready for the lunch rush and plan for that evening's festivities (it was the third year anniversary of their restaurant opening).

Rolling out of bed, Asta slid on his slippers and trekked out of his and Yuno's shared bedroom to wonder out in the hall of their two-floor loft and down the stairs to the living room, which opened up into the kitchen.

Asta smiled at the sight of his husband of five years. Yuno was still as handsome and talented as ever. Asta was so lucky to be with him. "Were you making me breakfast in bed, Yuno?"

"No eating where we sleep," said Yuno, deadpan, but not annoyed. It was one of the rules that they agreed on back when they first moved into together. "But yes, I made you breakfast."

Sitting at the table, Asta grinned. "Aww, love you too. You're breakfasts are always the best."

Yuno smiled as he made Asta a plate. "I like cooking for you."

"I like cooking for you too," said Asta, digging into his heaping plate of pancakes, bacon, eggs and biscuit. Asta sighed. "This is the best. Thanks, Yuno."

With his own plate of food, Yuno came over to sit across from Asta. "Happy anniversary, short-stack, I mean, Asta."

Asta grinned. "Happy anniversary, you handsome multi-talented jerkface, eh, I mean Yuno."

Yuno laughed. "You're so weird."

"Yeah, I know it's part of my charm," teased Asta.

Snorting, Yuno said, "Guess I'm weird too."

"Oh definitely, but that's okay, I love you anyway," replied Asta.

"Love you too," said Yuno.

Once they finished breakfast and the morning dishes, they went to get dressed and cleaned, ready for the day. At the door of their home, Yuno asked, slipping on his shoes, "We have a long day, you ready?"

"With you, always."

"Sap."


	8. A Brief Look into the Love Story

_**Some years before the events of Fate-FULL Encounter**_

Sixteen-year-old Charlotte Roselei was at her seventh baking competition in the Clover City Community Center. She was baking a three-layer devil's food cake. She had a sweet tooth for chocolate and loved working with her aunt, who was a master chocolatier. The cake she was baking for the competition was in honor of her aunt receiving the lifetime achievement award in the art of chocolate.

"That's looks real tasty, blondie," drawled a voice.

Charlotte was mid-way mixing her homemade chocolate-crème icing when she recognized the tone of the scholarship student at Clover High Academy, Yami Sukehiro. Yami was a ruffian and a delinquent in mostly everyone's opinion. While Charlotte found him rather uncouth, he was rather handsome.

"Uh, what are you doing here," asked Charlotte, cursing herself for sounding like an idiot in her head.

"Got hungry," said Yami, with a shrug. "Can I taste?"

"What?! No way! This is for the competition," said Charlotte, in defense of her cake. She eyed him warily, worried that he was here to sabotage her for William Vangeance, who was the mysterious pretty boy and also a scholarship student. How William and Yami were friends was beyond her, but they were nonetheless. She suspected it was that the two lived with Chef Julius and Marx so it was more that they were brothers than anything.

"Easy, I'm not the bad guy here," said Yami, rolling his eyes. "But your stuff looks way better than Will's. Guess that what happens when you're from a family of bakers."

Charlotte flushed. She knew that he was attempting to flatter her so he could get the food. Sighing, as she had no time to dither, she grabbed a small dish. Since she carved the cake to make it look better, she had plenty of scraps of the devil's food cake. She put a couple of the pieces on the dish, grabbed a clean spoon so she could dollop a bit of the icing on top.

"It's not pretty, but it's a taste, now go away I'm busy."

Yami just smirked at her.

_**Later**_

**Charlotte:** OH MY GOD, Dorothy, I just made a huge idiot of myself in front of Yami.

**Dorothy:** …How? Wha? Um, Char, weren't you at the competition today? What was Yami doing there?

**Charlotte:** He was moral support for William Vangeance, who was in the competition too.

**Dorothy:** Right, that's a weird friendship. So did you win?

**Charlotte:** Of course I won! But that's beside the point. Are you busy? Want to go get some ice cream?

**Dorothy:** Yeah, I got to hear how you embarrassed yourself.

_**Later**_

**Julius:** Second place is nothing to sneeze at, William and you were up against a Roselei. You gave it your best effort.

**Yami:** His cake sucked ass.

**William:** You're a traitor, Yami, tasting the competition's cake.

**Yami:** Exactly why I knew you'd lose. The big blonde girl has some skills

**Julius: **Charlotte Roselei is going to be the face of baking in a few years. She's been quite remarkable since she was young!

**William:** Yami just thinks she's hot when she's intensely focused on baking.

**Yami:** Shut up!

**Julius:** Now, boys, behave!

_**At some point…**_

CLOTUBE TRANSCRIPT:

"THE BLACK BULLS EXPERIENCE CHANNEL LAUNCH!"

YAMI: What's up, losers? Name's Yami and here on this channel we're all about cooking, baking and drinking! There will be regular uploads twice a week on Sundays and Fridays. So get used to his ugly mug of mine and enjoy the recipes I'm gonna try!

_**Later…**_

Today was a pastry day and that was how Yami found himself entering the very brightly pastel Ruth's Patisserie. He knew he was out of a place in most places except the rundown hole-in-the-wall in the shitty part of town. But he really was some good pastry today. And Miss Ruth's was the best nearby.

He just didn't mean to run into Charlotte Roselei this morning, when he was sure that he forgot shower or change his clothes from the day before. The prim, proper and frankly prickly classmate of his was at the front counter taking orders and working the cash register. She actually looked like she was having fun. He didn't even know that rich girls like her worked.

"Ah, Yami, admiring my niece, huh," said Miss Ruth, who was the one normally manning the front of the store, but she was sitting at one of the smaller tables, with some recipe books open on the table. Miss Ruth was a middle-aged woman (older than Julius for certain), and he hadn't been by in a while.

"Broke your leg making doughnuts, Miss Ruth," Yami said, smirking. He did not answer her jest that he was admiring Charlotte.

(It's not like he admired Charlotte at all or anything).

Miss Ruth looked nothing like Charlotte. Miss Ruth was frumpy, all dark hair and eyes, and warm. She was the definition of someone's spinster auntie. "Nope, jumping out of an airplane, it was windy that day and I crashed into a tree. And Charlotte's been kind enough to help me out on the weekends since my assistant manager decided to back to school and took all weekend classes."

"You are sure nuts," said Yami, laughing.

"So they tell me," said Miss Ruth, laughing, cheerfully. "Go and get make your order, young man. I know that you'll be getting some stuff for Julius and William too. Tell Julius that he can come by and taste some new confections I'm making whenever."

"Sure," said Yami. He went to the counter where Charlotte was turning a bit red in the cheeks when he approached. "Hey, prickly queen, get me…"

_**Later…**_

**Dorothy:** You spammed me two hours ago, Char, what's the deal? I was sleeping

**Charlotte:** You're always sleeping Dotty, but Yami came to Aunt Ruth's shop today.

**Dorothy:** …..!?

**Charlotte:** Are you alright?

**Dorothy:** Yes, dropped my phone, but didn't your aunt let you run the entire shop today?! OMG!

**Charlotte:** She did, so I was in charge of the day's food. Yami bought a big order, so I guess he was going to share with William and Chef Julius…but Yami's EATING MY FOOD! AHHHHHHHHHH!

**Dorothy:** YAYAYY!

_**Later…**_

**William:** Where's my pastries, Yami? You had best not eaten my portion again, Yami, so help me!

**Yami:** Don't get your tighty-whities in a twist, Will, I got everything, but since you're being a bitch this morning, I think I will eat your share…

**William:** Don't you dare!

**Yami:**

[Sends a picture of Yami eating William's order of Nutella croissants]

**William:** This is war! I'm telling Charlotte that you think she's cute!

**Yami:** DUDE! NO!

_**Later…**_

**Charlotte:** This is Charlotte. So, William gave me your number. What did you want from me?

**Yami:** Ugh, that asshole. I'm sorry that dipshit bothered you.

**Charlotte:** It's fine. We go to the same school and run in the same foodie circles, so we were bound to get each other's number eventually.

**Charlotte:** I liked your video about pancakes.

**Yami:** You watch my videos?

**Charlotte:** Uh, yeah? It's funny watching you mess up. I like that you don't edit out the mess ups to show people are cooking and baking really is.

**Yami:** Thanks.

_**2 years later…**_

FROM THE DESK OF CHEF JULIUS NOVACHRONO

Dear Miss Charlotte Roselei,

I am pleased to offer you a rare opportunity internship as my sous-chef. I am planning on opening an actual brick-and-mortar restaurant here in Clover City and I find that I would like the best of the young and brightest chefs. You are an exceptional baker from a strong family of bakers.

Based on the analysis of your aunt Ruth Roselei, I think that you would benefit greatly from a new environment to test your baking skills under my tutelage.

If you are interested, please contact me at XXX-XXX-XXXX at your earliest convenience.

Sincerely,

Julius Novachrono

_**Later…**_

**Charlotte:** Are you doing the sous-chef deal with Chef Julius too?

**Yami:** Of course. I think he invited your friend Dorothy too.

**Charlotte:** Who else?

**Yami:** Nozel, William, Jack, you, Dorothy, myself, and Fuegoleon

**Charlotte:** That's way too much ego in one room.

**Yami:** Lol, you're probably right.

_**5 years later…**_

"How do I look," asked 23-year-old Charlotte Roselei, fiddling with her dress. She was standing in front of her best friend Dorothy, her younger sister Lerola, and her auntie Ruth.

"Beautiful as always, my dear," said Aunt Ruth, grinning.

"You look amazing," said Dorothy, nodding, for once wide awake.

"Geez, sis, I don't know why you're so nervous. It's just asking a guy that you've been in love for years on a date," commented Lerola.

Charlotte face turned red and she attempted to flee the living room of her aunt's house. "Nope, I'm not doing this." Dorothy and Aunt Ruth stopped her from running off to hide in the kitchen to bake and pine.

"Yami's gonna say yes, Charlotte," said Dorothy. "He definitely likes you more than the rest of us. You made him homemade pork ramen from his homeland, and you look hot! There's no way he can say no!"

The only other time that Charlotte was this nervous was when she quit her job at KING the previous year, telling Julius that she was breaking out on her own to open her own Bakery. She was the first of their group to leave Julius' place. And Yami was the second one out too.

Her Bakery had a successful first year and so, she promised herself that if she did well, that she would ask Yami out on a date and confess her feelings.

It was now or never.

JULIUS' OG-SOUS-CHEFS GROUP CHAT

**Dorothy:** Guess who's FINALLY dating now?!

**Jack:** Yami and Charlotte! Finally! Nozel, you owe me twenty!

**Nozel:** Ah, not so fast, who asked who?

**Dorothy:** Charlotte.

**Nozel:** Then I don't have to pay anything, because you bet, Jack, that Yami would ask Charlotte. Clearly that didn't happen

**William:** Finally! I'm the only one, besides Dotty, that can say that! You don't know how many rants I had to endure from Yami about Charlotte since we were sixteen!

**Dorothy:** OMG same, Will. I feel you.


	9. Meet Cute

_**Sometime before the Fate-FULL Encounter**_

Noelle Silva, age 16, huffed annoyed as she waited in the line at the beachfront place for food for her idiotic two best friends (Asta and Leopold). The two growing teenage boys practically devoured all of the food they brought with them to the beach this fine summer day. Naturally, the two were too busy rough-housing with some people they met, playing volleyball, so they asked (read: begged) her to get them more food. They are so lucky that she loved them.

It was sweltering under the mid-July summer sun, despite her wearing cool shades and a big beach hat. Once she had the food goodies, she turned and went to walk back to her friends when she accidentally knocked into someone.

Thankfully, she didn't drop anything, and the other girl caught herself before she fell to the ground.

"Geez, I'm sorry," said Noelle. "Are you alright?"

The pretty dark haired and eyed girl (probably the same age as Noelle) beamed. "Yeah, no worries, I forgot where I was looking! I'm Kahono by the way!"

Noelle smiled, hesitantly. She wasn't always the best with new people, especially without Asta there to help her. "Oh, I'm Noelle. Again, I'm sorry."

"Sure, let me help you take this food back to your friends," smiled the girl.

_**Later…**_

**Asta:** You still swooning over Kahono?

**Noelle:** Shut up, Dorksta. Tease me now, but know that when you get a big fat crush on someone I will tease you mercilessly.

**Leopold:** It's cute. Little Noelle has a crush.

**Noelle:** You're only a year older than me, Leo! Don't call me little, you weirdo. And thanks to Asta, I got Kahono's number, what should I do? Should I text first?

**Asta:** Relax, Noelle, you've got this, Kahono and her brother Kiato are super nice! Just start with a simple "hey"

**Leopold:** We're cheering you on!

**Noelle:** …Thanks, guys.

_**Later…**_

**Kahono:** She's so pretty and cute, what am I going to do, Kiato?! She's texting me!

**Kiato:** I'm at dance practice, can you please wait until I'm home for you to bother me with your teenage girl drama?!

**Kahono:** BE SUPPORTIVE A BIG BROTHER.

**Kiato:** (Sigh) You're the one that couldn't talk to her like a normal person. You and your ideas…I still can't believe "accidentally" knocking into her worked.

**Kahono:** Gtg…she's texting me again!

**Kiato:** You're a hopeless romantic, sister of mine.

_**Later…**_

**Kahono:** You really burned water? WOAH! I didn't think that was possible. Are you and Asta okay?

**Noelle:** Fine, but I'm completely embarrassed. Asta's always good about teaching me how to cook and stuff since my siblings won't, but I'm still having a hard time with some basics…

**Kahono:** Practice makes perfect. It's just singing! I may have a nice voice, but I have to train to maintain it

**Noelle:** Yeah. I'll keep trying. Oh! Asta, Leo and I are going to the food festival this weekend. Do you and Kiato want to come with us?

**Kahono:** Hold on, let me ask Kiato!

(Moments later)

**Kahono:** We're in!

**Noelle:** Great, cool, I'll text you the details….

_**Later…**_

Kahono was nervous. She spent two days figuring out what she was going to wear to the group outing. Kiato told her not to fuss so much since it was a food festival, and it would a casual event, but Kahono needed to make a good impression. This was the second in person meeting with Noelle, it had to go right.

Her big brother and she arrived at the Lumiere Statue at the City's Square to wait for the trio. The Clover Citywide Annual Food Festival was in full swing this year and Kahono couldn't wait to eat all the yummy food.

"Hey you two," called Asta, running up to them. "Noelle and Leopold are a little late. There was an incident at the Vermillion Mansion." Asta grinned. "Miss Mereoleona started an impromptu pancake challenge against Leopold, so, they are all cleaning up."

Kahono liked Asta. He seemed like a friendly, outgoing, kind person. She had been worried that he and Noelle were dating (because Noelle was that adorable), but the two acted more like brother and sister. "Sounds good."

"I already planned all the spots we have to hit this year," said Asta, shoving a paper in each of their hands. "I'm so hyped for this!"

Kahono giggled.

"Sorry we're late," said Noelle, jogging lightly up to them, followed by Leopold's arrival. Noelle's cheeks were flush from running.

Kahono contained a squeal. "So, Asta! Lead the way!"

And if the boys let Kahono and Noelle walk side-by-side the entire time and kind of left them to their own devices, Kahono didn't mind if it was on purpose.

_**Later…**_

**Asta:** Noelle, where are you? I thought you were coming to the Black Bulls so you can practice! Zora's here too, so he'll help (even if he'll complain about it)

**Noelle:** I don't know if I'm up to it today.

**Asta:** Did you fight with Nozel, Solid or Nebra today?

**Noelle:** Solid. You know how he is. Anyway, I think I'm going to hide out at the Vermillion Homestead.

**Asta:** You want me to come over?

**Noelle:** Yeah.

_**Later…**_

**Noelle:** I think I'm going to enroll in actual cooking classes at the community center.

**Kahono:** Really?! That's great news.

**Noelle:** I think if I'm not near someone that I know like Asta or my brother Nozel, I won't be as nervous.

**Kahono:** Who's teaching the course?

**Noelle:** Dunno, but I know that no Vermillion, Silva, Roselei, Black Bull, etc. teach there.

**Kahono:** Well, good luck. I hope that this works out better for you!

**Kahono:** But guess what? In other good news, I have my first singing gig. Sure, it's at a nursing home, but it's still paying ($30 and all the Jello I can eat)

**Noelle:** AMAZING! You have a beautiful voice, Kahono. I'm sure that things will go your way soon

_**Later…**_

"Do you, do you wanna go on a date with me, Kahono," Noelle asked, blushing wildly and very nervous.

Kahono grinned widely. "Yeah! Of course! I'm so happy that you asked me, because I was going to ask you!"

Noelle still blushing. "Really?"

"I've liked you this entire time," said Kahono, smiling.

"Oh good. Me too."


	10. Buddies

_**Sometime before a Fate-FULL Encounter...**_

Yuno, age 18, awkwardly stood in the large meeting hall of the Golden Dawn Culinary School. He was finally beginning his proper journey to becoming a five-star chef. Getting into the Golden Dawn Culinary School on a scholarship had been a miracle in itself. Now, Yuno was surrounded by a variety of rich kids and aspiring chefs from food royalty families of Clover City.

He wound up standing next to a strawberry blonde haired girl who was on the short side, who looked as much out of place as him. There were about twenty students there in the hall since it was a very difficult program to get in and Yuno felt more and more out of place, especially when Chef William Vangeance entered the hall, flanked by prodigal sous-chef Langris Vaude and sous-chef Alecdora Sandler.

"Hello to everyone, are we ready for your training? Good, since there are twenty of you, I want you to find a buddy, trade numbers, just so you have a go-to person at least," said William Vangeance, smiling. "Here at the Golden Dawn we are not just student of the art of cooking, but a family. I hope everyone does their best. You should have already received your schedules for the semester. Welcome to the future of food."

Yuno tried not to show any discomfort on his face, when the girl turned to look up at him.

"I'm Mimosa Vermillion. Wanna be buddies," she asked.

Scanning the room of the stuck-up and spoiled-looking other students and Yuno nodded.

_**Later…**_

**Mimosa:** Well, I found at least one person who's not insufferable here at the GD.

**Noelle:** Good for you.

**Leopold:** YAY MIMOSA YOU'RE MAKING FRIENDS!

**Mimosa:** Yeah, I guess.

_**Later…**_

**Mimosa:** Hey, this is Mimosa. I've got a family thing and I won't be there for Basic. Could you lend me your notes?

**Yuno:** K.

_**Later…**_

**Mimosa:** [sends a picture of a melted homemade ice cream] So the classic method is not working?

**Yuno:** Are you in the test kitchens?

**Mimosa:** Yep!

**Yuno:** I'll be over in a minute.

_**A few months later...**_

**Mimosa:** My brother is such an infuriating jerk. He and his best friend started making vides on the Coral Peacock CloTube channel.

**Yuno:** Why don't you start a channel or make a blog?

**Mimosa:** I mean, I'm just a student…

**Yuno:** You do know that the GD has a blog. Chef William likes you, I'm sure he'd like you write. That guy Klaus is the editor.

**Mimosa:** That's a good idea, Yuno. Thanks.

_**Even more months later…**_

"You're my best friend," announced Mimosa, plopping down in a seat next to Yuno at the cafeteria table where Yuno was enjoying his food and reading a new cookbook by Julius Novachrono.

Yuno looked over at Mimosa.

Slightly smiling, Yuno replied, "Well, we keep talking to each other, cooking together, studying together, hanging out together, so that checks out."

"And…?"

Yuno rolled his eyes. "Yes, you're my best friend too."


	11. Advice

_**Sometime during Heartburn…**_

It was hard being the parental figure to your younger sister, but Gauche knew that Marie needed him. And Gauche Adlai loved his sister more than anything and anyone in the world and he would do anything for her. Except at the moment he was standing in the supermarket at 3-in-the-morning wondering how he was going to get Marie to eat healthy when all she wanted was peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwiches.

With Finral at home that early morning so Marie was not home alone. It made things easier to have the things called friends when you were raising a kid by yourself. It also made things easier when one of your closest friends needed a place to stay because of family problems and Gauche had a free sofa.

"That can of tomato paste never hurt anyone," commented a familiar voice.

Gauche looked up from his brooding musings to find that he was sharing the aisle of the empty supermarket with Silver Eagles sous-chef and best friend of Nebra Silva, Vivian Shipley. Gauche put the can back on the shelf. What was some rich girl doing here in this part of town in a supermarket at 3-in-the-morning?

"You look troubled, Sister Complex," said Vivian Shipley, smirking. "And I can see you judging me, so if you must now, I'm here because I want a certain brand of soup."

Gauche glared. As he was a Black Bull chef, the chefs from the other big places tended to grate on his nerves. They always all thought they were better than the misfits and hooligans at the Black Bulls. "Weirdo, none of your business. And I don't care what you do."

"Kids all through a picky eater phase, you know," said Vivian, suddenly, solemn. "My younger brother once went an entire month eating only dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Gauche realized that in his cart he had various foods that children would like and she was an observant person and a good sous-chef in her own right, even if she ran with someone like Nebra.

"A charming, smart kid like Marie would eat different foods if her big brother spent time showing her how to make the food, you know," said Vivian, hands on her hips. "I know that a dude with a Sister Complex like you would want to cook for her and not let her do any work, but all little siblings her age want is for big brother or big sister to pay attention to them, especially with a big age gap."

"Whatever," Gauche replied, wanting the conversation to be over.

"Yeah, ok, see ya around," said Vivian, strolling down the aisle to where the spices expensive soups were located.

_**Note**_

Gauche hated that Vivian Shipley was right.

_**Later…**_

**Gauche:** It's Gauche. I got your number from Noelle. So, I have to thank you for your advice. You were…right. Marie enjoys cooking her own food, as long as I'm there and she's eating better.

**Vivian:** Wow, I didn't actually expect you to be any kind of thankful.

**Vivian:** You're welcome. It's hard when you have to be a parent to your siblings, so I can respect that…

_**Several months later, also still during Heartburn…**_

"Gauche, buddy, your phone keeps buzzing," said Finral, one night after the three of them had dinner.

Gauche made face. "Vivian is a goddamn spammer."

Finral chuckled. "What does she send you?"

"Kid-friendly recipes and parenting articles," said Gauche, grumbling.

"I like Miss Vivian," said Marie, from her seat at the kitchen table, coloring in one of her coloring books. "Big Brother gets a weird look on his face when he talks to her."

Finral burst out laughing. "That, Marie, is the look of pure confusion on the part of your big brother's inability to know when a woman likes him…"

"Shut up!"

_**Even some more months later…**_

**Gauche:** Miss Vivian, this is Marie, using Big Bro's phone.

**Vivian:** !

**Vivian:** Is everything alright, Marie?

**Gauche (Marie):** Um, yeah, big brother is napping, he said his friends being stupid heads

**Vivian:** Oh, lol. What's up then?"

**Gauche (Marie):** Do you like my brother like how Miss Noelle and Miss Kahono like each other?

**Vivian:** …Why are you asking?

**Gauche (Marie):** Because I like you. And Big Bro likes you lots.

**Vivian:** I like you too, Marie. And yes, I like your brother lots too.

[Several minutes pass with no response, when it seems like Gauche woke up and saw Marie texting on his phone]

**Gauche:** You like me?

**Vivian:** Er, yes.

**Vivian:** Wanna go on a picnic together? Bring Marie. It'll be fun.


	12. Same Wavelength

Klaus knew it was inevitable. Yuno and Asta had been dating for a while now and more often than not Yuno was over at Asta's place and not in the apartment he shared with Klaus. Yuno and Klaus moved into an apartment together after Yuno's previous place got termites back in their last year of culinary school. So, Klaus was not surprised that Yuno and Asta were going to move into together at a new place that they picked together.

He was happy for Yuno, the stoic-faced young man was happiest when he was with Asta and everyone and their mother knew it.

Even though Yuno was going to pay the remaining part of the lease that they both signed, once the lease was up Klaus had to think about if he would be able to afford it on his own, even with the decent pay as the restaurant manager of Golden Dawn Diner and his other work at the Golden Dawn Test Kitchens.

Klaus was sitting in the kitchen of his apartment (Yuno was out with Asta again) pouring over his finances when his girlfriend of a few years came strolling in from the living room where she had been playing one of her MMORPG games. She always claimed that the better Wi-Fi, so it was how he had her entire set up in his living room.

"Babe, you're stressing," said Mackenzie. She came over to give him a hug. "Come and play with me."

"Mackenzie, sweetheart, I do not find murdering fictional characters as a way to de-stress," said Klaus, softly, leaning into his girlfriend's embrace. "Are you winning?"

"Course," said Mackenzie. "I have too much pent-up aggression dealing with Chef Rill and Sous-Chef Clarity on a daily basis. Fragil and I are taking a break." Mackenzie Ruford was the restaurant manager/assistant/business manager/accountant at the Azure Deer Kitchens under the young artisanal chef Rill. Her best friend was Fragil, a cold confections expert. They were gamers for a small game called Black Clover about wizards and witches or something. "So, what's the matter?"

"Hmm, Yuno's moving out at the end of the month," said Klaus, as Mackenzie ran a hand through his hand in a gentle motion. "I'm just trying to figure out my budget…if I have to move or not, things like that."

Mackenzie sighed. "Or I could just move in with you, maybe?"

Klaus looked up at her. "Really? You want to?"

"I mean, I have a closet full of stuff in your room and my game systems are all here. I'm here more than I am at my ridiculously small apartment," said Mackenzie, shrugging.

Klaus let out a short chuckle. "Well, when you put it that way, that's sounds like my problem is solved."

"You see, we're on the same wavelength," said Mackenzie, kissing him on the top of his head, before strolling over to the fridge for a snack. He really did adore this woman.


	13. Overwork

Lerola Roselei grumbled under her breath as she entered her older sister's bakery sometime after closing time. She found who she was looking for still in the kitchen. Sol Marron was Lerola's girlfriend and Sol was supposed to have been home hours ago.

"You know for someone who scolds Asta for overworking, you sure do a lot of extra work yourself," commented Lerola. Sol's head raised from her cake decorating to glare at Lerola. "Come on, let's go home, Sol."

"I'm almost done," said Sol, annoyed.

"It can wait until tomorrow," said Lerola. She went over to Sol and eased Sol's hands down away from the cake. She took the decorator out of her hands. "You've been up since 4, Sol, it's now 11 at night. Let's go."

"Lerola, noooooo," complained Sol.

Lerola glared. Most Roselei women had the same icy glare no matter the eye color or stature and Lerola was a messier version of her sister. "Sol, I will call my sister and I will get you a vacation if you don't come with me now!"

Sol pouted but relented at the thought of being scolded by "Big Sis." "Oh, fine, Lerola, but I want cuddles!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Lerola took Sol by the hand and lead her out of the bakery, not before turning off the lights and locking the back door.


	14. First Date

_**Sometime after Heartburn…**_

**Yuno:** Good luck on your date today, Mimosa. As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you.

**Asta:** What Yuno said, Mimosa! Also, let me know if I need have a talk to him if he's doesn't respect you!

**Yuno:** What Asta said

**Klaus:** Honestly, Mimosa has known Levi a long time being Kirsch's best friend and Mimosa can take care of herself. With that being said, I too would defend your honor, Mimosa.

**Noelle:** Don't worry! Levi asked you out, Mimosa, I bet he really likes you. Just be safe and call me if you need me.

**Leopold:** HAVE FUN, CUZ!

_**Somewhere…**_

"Kirsch, this is wrong on so many levels and why did you drag me along with you," complained Zora, trailing slowly after his boyfriend, who was attempting to keep a good distance between them and the pair on the date, but at the same time close enough to watch what was going on. Kirsch was so ridiculous sometimes.

"You're here for moral support. And I'm here to make sure that Levi doesn't pull his usual stuff on my sister," said Kirsch, eyes narrowed on Levi and Mimosa, who were walking side-by-side, eating from different food vendors and talking animatedly with each other.

"Can't you just be happy that they like each other? He's your best friend and she's your sister," said Zora, sighing. He still followed Kirsch nonetheless, just to make sure that his boyfriend was not going to do anything even more stupid. It was going to be a long day for Zora, when he just wanted to take a nap.

_**Nearby…**_

"Can I hold your hand?"

Mimosa gave Levi, the handsome red head devil he was, a curious look. "Is it because you want to annoy my brother, who's following us, or because you want to?"

Levi grinned his devil-may-care grin. "Mostly because I want to hold your hand, but in all honesty, it's a little to annoy Kirsch too. He's such an ass to think that I would do anything untoward to you when I've known you as long as I have known him."

Mimosa smiled. "Good. You can hold my hand. Thankfully, Zora's there so Kirsch won't be too much of a bother."

Levi took Mimosa's hand in his as they continued their walk to the open door flea market where they planned to go. Mimosa cursed herself for getting butterflies in her stomach and hoped that her hand wasn't sweaty as she held the handsome man's hand.

Levi Roe had been in her life the moment that he befriended Kirsch. There was a five-year age gap between them, but it was not that big now that they both were adults. Ten-year-old Mimosa may not have liked her brother's new friend because Mimosa barely liked her older brother back then, but twenty-four-year-old Mimosa quite liked him.

She also liked holding his hand, but she was going to wait for a bit before telling him that fact.

"So, I know a way we can ditch our tails," said Levi, grinning at her ago, gently squeezing her hand.

Mimosa grinned back. "Let's do it."


	15. Another Day at Azure Deer

It was just another day at the Azure Deer Kitchens where Rill Boismortier knew when it all went wrong the moment that he and his girlfriend (and partner-in-food-art) Clarity accidentally forgot to clean the workstation of flammable objects. Small explosions, sounds of electric saws and drilling were normal in his kitchens.

"WHAT IN GOD'S PRECIOUS NAME DID YOU TWO DO NOW," screeched Fragil, running into the kitchen from the fridge (where she was doing inventory count) grabbing one of the several dozen fire extinguishers to put out the flame that had entranced both Rill and Clarity. His business manager Mackenzie made sure that there were more than enough fire extinguishers available since they went through a lot in one week.

Clarity was mumbled to herself as she tried to figure out some recipe or another.

"Sorry, Fragil," said Rill, cheerfully.

Fragil looked conflicted because Rill knew it was hard to stay mad at him because Rill never lost his cool, but at the same time, Fragil and Mackenzie both tended to be the responsible reliable ones in the place with a lot of "artists."

"Chef Rill, I wanna kill you sometimes," muttered Fragil, darkly.

Rill giggled.

Clarity slipped back to reality. "Oh! The fire's gone! Ooooh, Rill, it was such a pretty flame."

Rill beamed at his girlfriend, so lucky to find someone who looked at the world the same way as him. "I know right? But let's not do that again…today, or Fragil might kill us…"

Clarity said, "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

"NO, NOT EVER YOU PSYCHOTIC NUMSKULLS!"


	16. A Hat and a Kiss

_**Set during chapter 3 of Heartburn after the food fight**_

"Darling, I bought you a new hat," said William, upon entering his home that he shared with his girlfriend Dorothy Unsworth. He stopped by Dorothy's favorite hat boutique after William lost his cool at the competition earlier. And if the look of rage and pure disappointment on Charlotte's face was any indication on how in the dog house Yami was going to be, William could only imagine that his narcoleptic cheerful girlfriend was probably equally as pissed and disappointed.

Dorothy was sleeping, not odd for her at any point in the day, but sometimes, William knew that Dorothy wasn't always sleeping.

This was one of those times.

She gave him the finger and William cringed.

He absolutely hated when she gave him the silent treatment. It was like torture.

William went over to the couch where she was sitting fake-sleeping and sat next to her. He placed the hat box on the coffee table. "Dotty, don't be mad at me."

Dorothy snorted.

"Please, I'm sorry that I made a big mess. But it was Yami's fault," William explained. "He started it."

"Are you two still children" asked Dorothy, not evening opening her eyes. She always complained that the world was too bright for her eyes. "Honestly, Will, you and Yami ruined Yuno's big moment and poor Asta did so well for his very first competition. Shame on you two for making it about yourselves and not your students."

William knew that he was going to have to apologize both to Yuno and Asta and he was going to have to talk to that big lug Yami.

"You're right, darling," said William, kissing her cheek before she could swat him away. "I'll make you some food and take a look at your new hat."

_**Moments later…**_

Once she was sure that William was occupied in the kitchen, Dorothy opened her eyes and spotted the hat box on the coffee table. He really was sweet sometimes, even if he did drive her up the wall with his complex towards Yami.

She opened the box and beamed. William really knew her tastes too well. It was a beautiful pink witches' hat with flowers on its rim.

Well, as she stood up, it wasn't like she was super, truly mad at him, only disappointed. She guessed that he deserved a kiss.


	17. Asta and Noelle Become Friends

_**Sometime before Fate-FULL Encounter and several months after Asta's started working at the Black Bulls Bar and Grill**_

15-year-old Asta rushed out of the Black Bulls Bar and Grill because he accidentally stayed too long at his new favorite place and now he had to catch the bus so he would be able to make it to his group home by curfew at 11pm (for it was Saturday night). Asta did not relish the thought sleeping on the back porch of the group home in the roughest neighborhood in the city (again). The bus stop was down the block from the bar and grill.

In his rushing to get to the bus, he spied something unusual across the street and Asta's kind-heart slowed him down. Across the street on one of the benches that the city put up for people, mostly for the Festival days, was a girl no older than him with soft silver hair, hunched in the fetal position. Asta knew that the bus would be there in five minutes and he had to get back to the group home.

Asta checked the street for any passing cars and sprinted across the road and straight towards the girl.

Sitting down the girl made no indication she knew he was there, so Asta asked, "Are you alright?"

The girl, definitely a girl and not a boy (probably), looked over at Asta, eyes red from crying and Asta's heart hurt for this poor person. And then she spoke, "What's it to you?"

She spoke clearly and formally. She must be from uptown.

"Well, it's late and this is not the safest place at night," said Asta, scratching his cheek in his nervousness. "Do you want me to call someone for you?"

The girl tensed. "No. I'm, I'll be fine. I just don't want to go home right now." And then realizing what she just admitted, she looked startled at her own statement.

Asta's been in the foster care system in every shape and form and usually it was never good when someone wanted to spend the night on the streets and not at home. Home was supposed to be the safe place. "I'm Asta, by the way. And if you don't want to go home, I think you should at least get off the street. We can go to the bar and grill over there and pretty sure Miss Vanessa or Miss Charmy will let you stay on their couch."

"Why are you helping?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

_**The next day…**_

**Leopold:** Noelle, where are you? You didn't come to school today?

**Mimosa:** Please, Noelle, what happened last night?

**Leopold:** You're scaring me. If things were bad at home you should have come over to ours. You're family.

**Mimosa:** Or mine. Noelle...

[Ten minutes later]

**Noelle: **I'm fine. With it being the anniversary of my mom's death and my birthday, things go rough. You know that Solid, Nebra, and Father….well, at least Nozel didn't say anything…but he never does…

**Mimosa:** Where did you sleep? You only took your phone?

**Leopold:** Me and Big Sis are coming to pick you up! Where the hell are you?

**Noelle:** Well, I think I made a new friend last night. Anyway, I'm at the Black Bulls Bar and Grill, right now, eating some breakfast.

**Mereoleona:** WE'LL BE THERE IN TEN MINUTES!

_**Later…**_

THE BLACK BULLS GROUP CHAT

**Vanessa:** The girl you brought by is soooooo cute

**Charmy:** She's got a good palate. Anyway, her name is Noelle Silva.

**Asta:** WAIT?! As in the Silver Eagles' Silva?! Her brother is frigging NOZEL SILVA?!

**Vanessa:** Yep. Anyway, I managed to snag you her number for you.

**Asta:** Oh thanks, but no. I'd rather her be the one to give the number to me. I don't want to bother her.

**Vanessa:** [heart explodes from Asta's cuteness]

_**A couple of weeks later…**_

Noelle Silva, age 15, walked into the public library. It was one of the places she liked to hide out on Saturdays and Sundays during the day. It was mostly quiet; she got her studying done and even picked up a few books to read here and there. She went to find a table in the back of the library to hunker down for the day.

But her normal table was occupied.

The boy who helped her a couple of weeks ago (Asta, if she remembered correctly) was there, books all over the table and looking quite dumfounded. It looked like he was studying.

Noelle was not the best with new people and he was so nice, but she did need to thank him for making a shitty birthday and anniversary of her mother's death just a smidge better than it would have been had she slept on that bench.

"You look confused," said Noelle, sitting down in the chair next to him.

Asta looked startled and near tears, probably frustration. "I'm bad at school. Oh, you're Noelle, right?"

"I wanted to thank you for helping me that day. It was a hard day for me, so thanks," said Noelle, looking at the notes and the books. "Geometry? I'm really good at math. I can try to help."

Asta's eyes lit up. "Really? Would you?! You're so nice."

Noelle nodded. "Not really, but yeah, I'll help you."

_**Later…**_

**Asta:** I got a B- on my geometry pop quiz! Highest grade yet! Thanks so much Noelle. You're really smart.

**Noelle:** That's great. Glad I could help. How was history?

**Asta:** Got a C, so that was not bad either. Pretty sure I spelled some names wrong and maybe got a few dates, but all good. I really appreciate your help, though. Oooh, you should come over to the Black Bulls Bar and Grill? I get free food since I work there. I'll share with you!

**Noelle:** Yeah? Sounds good. When? Oh, I should bring my cousin Leo to meet you. I think you guys would get along.

**Asta:** How about this Sat? And yeah sure, bring your cousin, more the merrier!

_**Later…**_

**Noelle:** Oh, no, what have I done?!

**Leopold:** Asta and I buddies now!

**Asta:** Pfft, yeah. I'm glad to have met you guys. I don't have friends my age, mostly their older, so this is great! And Leo, we still on for me going to your sister's gym?!

**Leopold:** Heck yeah!

**Noelle:** You two are so ridiculous.


End file.
